Handling of the large amounts of waste material generated during the flight of passenger-carrying aircraft has long presented a major problem. Since the introduction of wide-bodied jet aircraft with their extended range and high passenger density configuration, this problem has grown even more serious, not only from an in-flight service point of view, but also with respect to flight safety. Current methods of waste disposal include the use of paperboard and synthetic plastic bags utilized with trash bins or trash carts requiring large storage areas. Excess trash containers are stored in the corner of galley compartments, in lavatories, thereby rendering them unusable for passengers, and even behind the last row of passenger seats or in unused passenger seats. More importantly, such filled trash containers present a serious danger of on-board fire. The filled trash containers are unsightly and interfere with passenger movement about the aircraft. The handling thereof, moreover, seriously increases the workload of in-flight and ground personnel.